Destiny Awaits
by ElsaAnna5177
Summary: When Her Sister Anna is Getting Marry, Elsa Decided That She Needs Look For A Suitable Suitor For Herself Too. But When An Old Enemy Appeared To Kill Them, He Couldn't Find The Queen, Her Sister, Her Sister Spouse. Where Did They All When? 200 Years Later, A Teenager Won A Vacation Trip To Arendelle Where He And His Friends Had Been Pull Into An Adventure Of Their Life Time.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

 **Prologue**

"The Universe Works in Such a Way That the Fate of the World Lies upon One Man whose Destiny Was Written Before The Dawn Of Times….."

 **The Year 1841,**

 _After Her Sister Wedding, Elsa Felt That She Needs To Look For A Suitable Suitor For Herself Too. In Order To Choose Her Mr. Right, Elsa Seeks Some Help From The Troll To Forge A Magical Sword With The Essence Of Her Power. Whoever Worthy Of Holding The Power Of The Sword Shall Receive Her Hand In Marriage. But When An Old Enemy Reappeared With Some Helps And A Mighty Powerful Kingdom Which Not Only Threaten To Destroy Arendelle, But Also The Rest Of The Kingdoms In Europe. Elsa Decided That It's Best To Remove Herself From This Existence Of Time Along With Anna, Kristoff, Sven And Olaf._ _When The Enemies Arrived, What Was Left Of Them Was A Sword In The Middle Of The Castle Courtyard_

 **In The Year 2019,**

 _A Boys Keeps On Having Vision of a Young Platinum Hair Blonde Who Always Like To Come And Play With Him in His Dream Until One Day He Was Left Alone With A Snowflake Necklace. Unbeknownst to Him, He Had Been Chosen To Fulfil His Destiny For The Life That Awaits Ahead Of Him. After Winning a Vacation Trip To Arendelle, He And His Friends Had Been Pulled Into An Adventure Of Their Life Time Along With A Fun-Loving Snow Queen, Her Playful And Adventurous Sister, An Ice Harvester Who Always Save Her Sister Out Of Trouble, A Reindeer And A Talking Snowman Who Loves Warm Hugs._

Chapter 1 Will Be Out Soon.

 **Author Note**

First And Foremost, This Is My First Fan Fiction And For Me This Will Be A Start Of Something New Too.

I Hope This Prologue Will Give You An Idea Of What Gonna Happen In This Story.

If You Had Any Idea Comment Below and I Try My Best To Improvise With The Story


	2. Chapter 1 (The Blessing & Permission)

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **The Year 1841**

2 Years After The Great Thaw, A Lot Of Things Have Changed Throughout The Kingdom Of Arendelle. Since Then, Arendelle Have Become A Rapid Growing Kingdom. Under Elsa Reigns As Queen, Arendelle Has Begun Making Trading Agreement With Multiple Countries Around The World Which Makes It One The Busiest And Most Important Port Around Europe. As For the People of Arendelle, They Love Their Queen Very Much Especially Her Magic Powers. Every Now And Then, Elsa Will Pay A Visit To Town And Showcase Her Magic Power To The People Of Arendelle. But Still, Elsa Have Her Doubts about Her Power Because It's Hard to Imagine That It Can Bring A lot Of Joy to People since She Used to Believe That Her Magic Will Only Bring More Harm than Good Since She Was Young. But For Now, The Best Thing That Happen To Her Is That She Get To Restore Her Relationship With Her Sister, Anna. After Shutting Her Out For 13 Years, Elsa Is Doing Everything In Her Power To Spend More Time With Anna Since She Knew That She Couldn't Make Up For Everything That Her Sister Been Through During Her Isolation. On The Other Hand, Anna Kept on Assuring That the Past Is in the Past and there is No Point Dwelling on It. Because In The End, They Are Back In Being Sisters Together.

As For Anna, She Likes to Spend Most of Her Time with Her Sister, But She Will Still Make Some Room by Spending Her Time with Her Boyfriend, Kristoff, Who Is also Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer. Since The Great Thaw, Elsa Offered Kristoff A Place To Stay At The Castle Which He Reluctantly Accepted Since He Was Not Used To The Castle Lifestyle. After Sometimes Later, He Eventually Got Use to It. Soon After Seeing the Way He Treated Anna, Elsa Thought Of Him as a Good Man and Felt That He Done a Wonderful Job Keeping Her Sister Happy. In The End, He Had Proven Himself To Elsa That He Was Worthy Enough To Become Anna Fiancé. Plus, All Elsa Wanted Was Her Sister To Deserve The Absolute Best And Kristoff Is Certainly That Man To Be Given To Her. All That Left Was to Give Her Blessing and Official Permission to Kristoff When He's Ready to Ask Her When He's Ready Propose to Anna. Speaking Of It, Elsa Wonder When Would Kristoff Ask Her About It…..

 **15 June 1841**

 **Afternoon…**

As Usual Elsa Will Spend Her Free Time Reading Books In The Library. During Her Isolation, Elsa Had Developed An Interest In Reading Which Helps Her To Distract Herself From Hurting Someone Else With Her Power. She Usually Likes To Look Up On Arts And Design Which Allow Her To Create Different Kinds Of Dress For Herself And Anna. Plus, Some More New Decorations For The Castle Too. In Addition, She Also Likes To Read Storybooks That Her Mother Used To Tell Her When She Was Young. When She Was About To Begin Her Reading, She Heard A Knock On The Door. Elsa Knew That It Wasn't Anna Because Usually She Will Burst Into The Room Without Any Warning At All. So She Stood Up And Walked To The Door. She Opened Up the Door and Revealed a Familiar Blonde Guy Who Was None Other than Kristoff, Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer who is also Anna's Boyfriend Lying On The Floor.

Apparently, Kristoff Was Leaning Against The Door While Waiting For The Door To Be Opened. When Elsa Opened Up The Door, He Had Lost His Balances And Fell On To The Ground. Elsa On The Other Was Looking Down At Kristoff Before She Started Laughing At Him As His Face Went Bright Red With Embarrassment.

"Here, Let Me Help You Up." She Held Up Her Hand Where Kristoff Grabbed It And Pull Himself Up.

"Thank, Els." They Both Just Looked At Each Other And Laugh Again.

Elsa And Kristoff Entered Back To The Room Where She Sat Back On To The Chair She Was Sitting While Kristoff Sat One Across Her.

"So Kristoff, To What Do I Own This Pleasure? Elsa Kindly Asked.

As For Kristoff, He Felt Uneasy To Began His Conversation. Elsa Noticed It And Said

"Kristoff, You Are Basically A Family Member In Here And There's No Need For You To Be Embarrassed Or Scared To Ask Me Something Unless…"

"Unless What?" Kristoff Was Puzzled About Elsa Statement.

Judging From His Body Language Earlier On, Elsa Already Knew That He Wanted To Ask Her About That Question And Gave Him Her Answer Before He Even Gotten The Words Out Of His Mouth.

"I'll Give You My Blessing and Official Permission to Marry Anna" Elsa Smile

"Wait…What! How Did You Know I Was Gonna Ask You about It?" Kristoff Was Surprised For What Elsa Just Said That He Almost Fell Down For The Chair. Well Almost.

"Well, I Been Expecting You To Ask Me About It Since Both of You Are Quite Fond To Each Other. Plus, You Don't Really Need To Ask For My Permission Since You Are Certainly The Right Guy That I Would Like My Sister To Spend With For The Rest Of Her Life." Elsa Giggled A Bit.

"But…..Why Did You Think I'm Worthy for Her?"

"I Have Seen The Ways You Treated Anna For Quite Some Time. And From That, I Know That You Will Look After My Sister And Always Do You Very Best To Protect Her From Any Harm. I Can Also See That You Love Her Very Much And From The Looks Of Anna Herself, She Also Loves You Too. You Had Certainly Gave Me Confidents That You Will Be Taking A Very Good Care Of Her For The Rest Of Her Life."

Kristoff Stood Up And Hugged Elsa. Elsa Can See That There Were Tears Of Happiness In His Eyes.

"Oh Stop It You Big Softy! You Gonna Start Me Off!" She Said While Lightly Tapping Him On The Shoulder.

"Now Can You Show Me The Ring?"

Kristoff Pulled Out A Small Box From His Pocket And Opened It. Inside The Small Box Was A Sliver Ring.

"Well It's Not The Best Ring But It's Certainly The Best That I Can Afford." He Said It While Looking Down.

"Oh, Don't Worry Kristoff. It's Really Beautiful! I'm Certain That Anna Will Love It Very Much. Not Only Because It's Lovely But Because It's You Who Is Giving It To Her!" Elsa Reassured Kristoff.

Once Again He Hugged Elsa Tightly And Said.

"Thank You, Els, Thank You."

"No Problem, The Pleasure Is All Mine." Elsa Said

"But There's One More Thing That I Would Like To Know. When Are You Planning To Propose To Her?" She Continued

"Well um… I Decided To Propose To Her On Her Birthday Because I Want To Make This The Most Memorable Birthday Present She Will Ever Receive In Her Life." Kristoff Said

"Wait… When Anna Birthday Again?"

"It Next Monday Els"

"IT ALMOST ANNA BIRTHDAY?!" Elsa Scream.

"Wowowo, Els You Know Everyone Inside The Castle Can Hear You Right? We're Lucky That Anna Is out in Town Right Now Which She Will Probably Won't Know about it?"

"Ops… Sorry. Is Just That I Forgot To Prepare Her Birthday Present And Plan A Party For Her….."

"Now That Remind Me About That First Party We Had Some Times Ago….." Kristoff Smirked

"Hey! Let Not Talk About That Over Here!" Elsa Scowled

"Okok…Anyway Els, Can You Give Me And Anna Some Personal Time Together During Evening. I Wanted To Bring Her To A Cliff Near The Fjord Where I Will Propose To Her While We're Watching The Beautiful Sunsets Over Arendelle?"

"Consider It Done."

"Thanks Els."

"No, Thank You Kristoff" Elsa Responded

"For What" Kristoff Asked

"For Giving Her What She Deserve."

"Which Is?" He Continued

"The Best Fiancé She Could Ever Have." Elsa Smiled Back At Kristoff

After He Had Left The Room She Said To Herself.

"Els, Hmmm I Like That Nickname!" Before She Began Her Reading.

* * *

 **Author Note :**

Yep I Rushed This One Out ASAP. Won't Like To Keep You All Waiting

Favourite/Follow The Story For More Exciting Chapter

If You Have Any Idea Comment Below And I Try My Best To Improvise With The Story


	3. Chapter 2 (Change Of Roles)

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **21 June 1841**

For The Past Few Days, Elsa Have Been Running Around The Towns Of Arendelle To Prepare Presents And Activities For Her Sister Birthday But At The Same Time She Had To Avoid Anna Been Suspicious About Her Arrangement. This Time, Elsa Had Bought Anna A Box Of The Most Finest Chocolate Available In Europe And A Beautiful Silk Dress Made Out Of Her Favourite Colour, Green. Lastly, She Used Her Magic Power To Create A Pair Of Special Snowflake Earring For Her. As For Her Birthday Cake, Elsa Requested The Chef To Bake The Cake Using Valrhona Dark Chocolate and Truffle Oil. Even Though It's Kind Of Pricey, Elsa Felt That It Was All Worth It Because Anna Is The Only Family That She Have Since The Passing Of Their Parents. Plus, She Helped Her To Control Her Power Too. As For Kristoff, He Was Still Worried About Proposing To Anna. Even Though Elsa Had Giving Her Blessing And Permission For Him To Marry Anna, He Was Afraid That Anna Would Turns Him Down. As A Result, He Went Up The Northern Mountain Seek Some Advices From The "Love Expert" Which Are The Trolls To Ease His Thoughts. The Trolls Advised Him To Think Positively Because They Have Been Dating For 1 And A Half Year. After Some More Motivations From The Troll, He Felt That He Had The Courage And Confident To Propose To Anna.

On The Other Hand There Anna, Still Clueless About The Arrangement That Was Happening Around Her Which Was Done Specifically For Her. But Still She Was Still Happy Because She Finally Restore Her Relationship With Elsa. Now Then, Everyone In Arendelle Knew Anna Is Always Full Of Energy Because She Will Always Get Herself In Trouble. For Example, Once Anna Accidently Lost Control Of Kristoff Sleigh While They're Travel Down Hill Back To Arendelle Which Cause Them To Wreak A Few Stall Along The Way. In The End, Elsa Had To Clean Up The Mess That Anna Did. But Elsa Didn't Blame Her Because She Know That Anna Wouldn't Stop Keeping Herself Out Of Trouble No Matter How Many Times She Tries To Stop Her From Attempting Something Dangerous. Well That's Our Anna Alright.

 **Early Morning…**

As Usual Anna Tend To Have The Habit Of Waking Up Late In The Morning, But Today Elsa Have To Wake Her Up Early Because It's Her Birthday And There Activities To Be Done Throughout This Special Day. As Elsa Knock On Her Beloved Sister And Called Out For Her Sister.

"Anna, Time To Wake Up. Today Is A Big Day For You."

All She Heard An Incoherent Groan Coming Inside The Room. Frowned By Her Sister Respond, She Turn The Knob And Open The Door. Upon Entering The Room, Elsa Smiled When She Saw Her Sister Sleeping Form. Anna Hair Was In A Unruly Rat Nest Condition While One Of Her Hand Sticking Up In The Air. There Were Also A Bit Of Drool Coming Out From Her Mouth Too. While Going Over To Anna Bedside, Elsa Was Being Brought Back Into A Different Life Time When Suddenly She Form A Mischievous Smile On Her Face. Elsa Is Really Gonna Enjoy Herself Doing This. She Decided To Wake Anna Up Like The Way Anna Used Woke Her Up In The Middle Of The Night When They Were Still Little Kids. Elsa Begins Jumping Up And Down On Her Bed While She Continue Nagging Anna Up With The Same Words That Anna Used To Woke Her Up.

"Anna, Psst, Anna Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up" Elsa Said It In An Exciting Way

Once Again, Another Groan Came Out From The Princess Mouth. Then She Said

"Elsa, Go Back To Sleep"

Elsa Remembers That She Used To Say That To Anna When They Were Still Little Kids. But This Time, It Was The Other Way Around. Elsa Smiled While She Was Looking Back Into Those Old Memories. Then She Collapsed On Top Of Anna In An Unceremonious Way Which Causes Anna To Gag As The Air In Her Body Was Knocked Right Out Of Her Under Her Older Sister's Weight. Elsa Continues On.

"I Just Can't. The Skies Awake, So I'm Awake. So We Have To Play." She Finished Loudly While Her Hand Motion In A Dramatic Way Like Anna Used To Done It. Obviously, Elsa Is Really Enjoy It.

At The Same Time, Anna Struggled Under Elsa's Weight. When She Finally Manage to Break Free from Elsa, She Yanked Roughly On Her Cover And Kicked Elsa Off Her Bed To The Ground. Then Anna Respond To Elsa.

"Go Play By Yourself" Before Going Back To Sleep.

Elsa Landed On The Floor And "Ow!". She Definitely Gonna Get A Bruise For It. Elsa Was Too Surprise That Her Younger Sister Strength Quite Unbelievable. Plus, She Even Wonder How Anna Manage To Put Up With That Stun Almost Every Night. Elsa Frowned Again. But Still, She Was Determine To Wake Her Sister Up No Matter What. Elsa Decided To Put Her Final Plan In Motion Immediately. Leaning Over Her Sister, She Forcefully Open One Of Her Eye And Sang Something Familiar Over Anna's Ear

"Do You Want To Build A Snowman?"

That Was When Anna Started Smiling. Elsa Managed To Get Herself Off Before Anna Jump Right Out Of Her Bed. 'Do I? Elsa, You Don't Really Need To Put It In A Form Of Question Because It Obviously A Yes! Let's G.…..Wait A Second… What Going On? Why Are You Laughing So Hard?"

Elsa Was Laughing Hilariously While Her Sister Is Being Clueless Of What Just Happen.

"You Are! I Always Wanted To Do That To You As You Always Used To Do It To Me. Haha….."Elsa Said It While She Continue Laughing

Anna Was Still Clueless About It

"What Do You Mean That" Anna Asked Elsa Who Was Still Laughing

"You Know You Used To Wake Me Up In The Middle Of The Night To Play With You Except For This Time It Was The Other Way Around" Elsa Trying To Catch Her Breath From Laughing.

Looking Back A Few Minutes, Anna Knew What Just Happen And What Elsa Had Done To Her. Old Memories Of Their Childhood Begins Flowing Back Into Her Mind And She Was Happy That Elsa Still Remember Those Moment They Had.

After The Great Thaw, Anna Wanted Elsa To Help Her Get Back Her Memories Of Their Childhood Before It Was Alternated After The Accident. In The End, Elsa Requested Kristoff To Bring Them To The Trolls Where Grand Pabbie Return Anna Her Childhood Memories Including The Accident Which Causes Their Isolation. After Knowing The True, Anna Understand Everything That Elsa Had Been Through And Reassured Her It Wasn't Her Fault And It Was All An Accident. Elsa Was Glad That Her Sister Didn't Blame Her For The Past 13 Years.

Suddenly, Anna Grab One Of Her Pillow And Threw It Upon Elsa Face Which Make Her Stun For A While.

"That's For Trying To Mimicking My Routine!" She Smirk Before Both The Sister Burst Out Into Laughter

Elsa Smile Back At Her Sister And Asked

"Anna, Do You What Day Is Today"

"Monday" Anna Replied

"Which Is" Elsa Continues

"Oh Wait, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! How Could I Possibly Forget About It" Anna Shouted With Happiness Before Smacking Her Head On The Wall For Forgetting About It.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Anna" Elsa Reach Out To Hug Her Sister

"Thank Elsa" Anna Replied While Received Her Hug From Elsa

"Anna, You Should Get Ready First Because I'm Making Today A Perfect Day For You And There Are A Lots Of Activities To Be Done Around Town Today." Elsa Sang Happily

"Yeah I Hope So. I Won't Want It To End Up Like That First Birthday Party I Had With You." Anna Teased Elsa.

"Why Won't Anyone Let Go About That" Elsa Scowled Back At Anna With The Same Face That She Gave Kristoff A Week Ago.

"Technically, You Weren't Being Honest With Yourself. Plus, You Almost Fell Down From The Bell Tower." Anna Replied Back With Facts

"Point Taken Though" Elsa Though Back About The Event.

Well, I'll See You Down Stair For Breakfast Ok" Elsa Continues

"Yep, See You Later Sis"

After That Anna Went To Get Herself Ready For Her Birthday.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Well This Is An Interesting Chapter. I Want To Do A Throwback On The Sisters Trying To Wake Each Other Up.

I Guess It Kind Of Work Well.

Favourite/Follow The Story For More Exciting Chapter

If You Have Any Idea Comment Below And I Try My Best To Improvise With The Story


	4. Chapter 3 (Sister Time & The Proposal)

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **21 June 1841,**

 **Early Morning…**

After Getting Herself Ready, Anna When Down To The Dining Area Where She Would Meet Up With Elsa For Breakfast. But When She Arrived There Was No One There.

"Didn't Elsa Told Me To Meet Her Down Stair For Breakfast?" She Though.

Then She Found Kai Who Just Entering The Dining Area. Kai, Is The Master Servant For The Castle And He Has Been Serving The Royal Family Throughout His Entire Life. He Is Also One Of The Few Servant Who Remained At Castle After The Accident.

"Morning Princess Anna, Happy Birthday." He Said

"Thank, Kai. By The Way, Have You Seen Elsa?" Anna Replied

"Sorry Anna, But I Have Yet To Seen Her Royal Majesty This Morning." Kai Answered Anna.

"Oh, It Ok Kai. Thanks Anyway"

"It's My Pleasure, Princess Anna. Once Again Happy Birthday To You"

In The End, Anna Begins Searching Around The Castle For Elsa. Eventually, She Ended Up Finding Elsa In The Kitchen Who Was Preparing Chocolate Pancakes. But It Turns Out That The Kitchen Was In A Huge Mess.

"Hey Sis, What Are You Doing In Here And Why Everything In Here Is All Mess Up?" Anna Asked Curiously.

"Oh Hey Anna I Was Trying To Prepare Chocolate Pancakes For You. But It's Turns Out That I'm Not Doing A Great Job Eh….."Elsa Replied Sheepishly.

"Oh Elsa You Know What, Let Me Give You A Hand There. It's Not Like Every day You Get To Cook Pancakes With Your Sister Who Is The Queen Of Arendelle. Let Alone Seeing Her Stepping Into The Kitchen." Anna Smiled

Elsa Admitted That She Right. Usually, She Will Be Attending Meeting With The Councils, Signing Document And Negotiating Trade Agreement All Day Long Which Left Her A Small Amount Of Time To Do Such Things. Plus, The Royal Chef Usually Prepares Their Meals From Breakfast To Supper.

Elsa Wanted To Finish Cooking The Pancakes For Anna All By Herself, But She Allow Anna To Help Out. Plus, This Is A New Experience For Both Of Them, Cooking Something Together.

After Struggling Not To Overcook The Pan Cakes, They Clear Up Their Mess In The Kitchen And Finally Sat Down To Eat Their Breakfast.

"Elsa, You Know You Suck At Cooking Right?" Anna Said While Eating Her Pancakes In An Unruly Manner.

"Hey! It Not Like You Didn't Try To Get Yourself In Trouble. You Almost Burn The Whole Kitchen Down!" Elsa Replied Back To Anna In An Annoying Way.

"Because The Fire Not Big Enough To Even Cook The Pancake Paste Dummy! But Anyway, It's Nice That I Get To Cook With You. I Think This Is Also My First Time Cooking In The Kitchen." Anna Smiled Back At Her Sister.

"You Too! I Thought I Was The Only One In The Castle Who Haven't Done Any Cooking Until Today." Elsa Was Indeed Surprise That Her Sister Haven't Done Any Cooking Before By Herself B Even Though She Was Cooking The Pancakes Like She Had Done It Before.

After Their Breakfast, Elsa Brought Anna Around Town Where They Did Multiple Fun Activities Which Elsa Had Already Planned A Few Days Ago Such As Having A Big Snowball Fight Party With The People At Town, Ice Skating, Skiing, Visiting A Carnival And Last But Not Least, The Most Important Activity Of Them All, Building A Snowman.

While The Sisters Are Building Snowman, Olaf Appeared Out Of Nowhere. His Personal Flurry Continues Hung Over His Head, Slightly Below Elsa Height, Making Sure The That He Won't Melt Away In Any Kinds Of Weather Condition.

"Hey Anna, Hey Elsa." Said The Happy Snowman.

"Oh Hey Olaf.' The Sisters Replied Him At The Same Time Which Cause Them To Laugh In Unison.

Olaf Saw That Elsa And Anna Was Building Another Snowmen. Then He Asked The Sisters

"Elsa, Anna, Are Building Another Snowman Because He Look Almost Just Like Me?"

"Yes, We Are Olaf."

"Guys, Are You Replacing Me With Another Snowman That Almost Look Like Me Because You Don't Like Me Anymore?" He Continued On Feeling A Bit Disappointed Upon Seeing The Snowman.

"No, You're Not Being Replaced Olaf." Anna And Elsa Reassured The Frowning Snowmen Who Turns Happy Again.

'Now That I Thought Of It, Olaf, Do You Want A Playmate" Elsa Asked

"A Playmate….. Yeah! A Playmate. That Would Great! I Was Hoping That I Had A Playmate That I Can Play Together When You Are All Busy." Olaf Happily Replied Back To The Sisters.

Elsa Smiled and Look Back to Anna Who Nodded Which Is Showing That She's Supporting Olaf Answer. Then With A Small Twirl Of Magic From Her Hand, Elsa Brought The Snowmen That She And Anna Just Finished Building To Life.

"Hi I'm Eliana And I Like Warm Hug" The Snowmen Or Snowgirl To Be Exact Introduced Herself .

"Hi, I'm Elsa And This Is My Sister Anna." Elsa Introduce Herself And Her Sister Who Approached The Snowgirl And Gave Her A Big Hug.

Then She Gestured Olaf To Introduce Himself To His New Playmate.

"Come On Olaf, Introduce Yourself To Your New Friend." She Smiled Toward The Shy Snowman Who Approached The Snowgirl.

"Hi Eliana, I'm Olaf And I Like Warm Hug Too." Olaf Blushed While Introducing Himself.

"Seem Like Someone Is At Love At First Sight." Anna Told Elsa As They Watch The Both Snowmen And The Snowgirl Hug Each Other Before They Left The Sisters To Explore The Rest Of The Town.

"Sure Is, I Guess" Elsa Replied Sheepishly.

"Oh My Goodness, It Almost Evening Already. I Have To Bring You Back To The Castle Now." Elsa Twirl Her Hand to Clear up the Snow around Them and Immediately Grab Anna By Her Hand Before They Hurried Back to the Castle.

Elsa Had So Much Fun With Anna That She Almost Forgot About Kristoff Request Of Having Some Personal Time With Her Sister During The Evening Where He Will Propose To Her During The Sunset.

As For Anna, She Was Clueless About What Elsa Had In Mind.

"Elsa, What Are You Talking About? And Why Are We Rushing Back To The Castle? What Gonna Happen During Evening?" Anna Asked In Confusion.

"Well, You'll See." And That Was The Only Reply Anna Got From Her Sister.

Luckily They Made It To The Castle Just In Time Where Kristoff Was Just Hooking Sven Up To His Sled And Prepares A Picnic Basket For His Date.

Then, Anna Came To Realise That They Had Planned This Evening For Her, Except The Marriage Proposing Part That She Still Yet To Know. Shen Then Turns Back To Elsa And Delivered A Small Punch Her Older Sister's Shoulder And Said.

"That's For The Surprise" Elsa And Kristoff Laugh Together.

After That, Anna Hug Kristoff And Continues.

"You Sure Knows How To Outdo Yourself Eh, Mr. Mountain Man" Anna Told Her Boyfriend.

"First of All, Happy Birthday To You My Sweetheart. Secondly, Mr. Mountain Man Was My Father Please, Just Mountain Man Will Do Alright. Lastly, I Request This Evening From You Sister To Give Us Some Personal Time Together. Plus, I Wanted To Bring You A Special Place For A Picnic Where We Can Watch The Sunset Over Arendelle." Kristoff Answered.

"Ooo…. I See. You Really Do Know How To Plan A Romantic Date." Anna Replied Before Delivering Another Punch Toward Her Boyfriend Shoulder.

"Owh! Anna, You Do Need To Learn How To Control Your Strength Sometimes." Kristoff Gasp And Hold On To The Spot That Anna Just Hit Him On The Shoulder.

"Ops Sorry. I Guess I Don't Really Know My Strength." Anna Chucked

Kristoff Guided Anna Up The Sled And Begins Their Journey While Waving Goodbye At Elsa Who Waved Back At Them At The Same Time. Elsa Hope That Everything Kristoff Had Planned Goes Well And End Well. With That, She Entered Back Into The Castle To Finish Up Some Documents That Was Left On Her Table This Morning Since She Took The Day Off To Spend Her Time With Anna On Her Birthday.

 **Evening…**

After A Mere 40 Minutes Ride On Sven, The Couple Arrived At Their Destination. Kristoff Had Brought Anna To A Cliff Where There Is A Flower Field And A Splendid View Of The Town Of Arendelle And It's Majestic Fjords. Anna Couldn't Help But To Stare In Awe Upon The View That She Was Seeing In Front Of Her Eye. Kristoff On The Other Hand Already Set Up The Picnic Mat And Brought Out Two One Foot Long Sandwich For Anna And Himself.

Anna Immediately Took A Bite At The Sandwich And Gazed Back At Kristoff. Then She Spoke.

"Did You Made This Sandwich? Because This Sandwich Tasted Different Than The One That I Usually Had Which Was Made By The Royal Chef."

"Yeah…. I Did Sort Of Made It." He Blushed While Replying Back To His Girlfriend.

"Does It Taste Bad, Cause This Is My First Time Making A Sandwich." He Continues

"It Taste Awesome. I Love The Sandwich Very Much. By The Way, How Did You Know I Love Turkey Breast?" Anna Asked With Curiosity.

"I Asked The Chef Obviously Because I Not Sure What Kind Of Meat You Like To Have On Your Sandwich."

After That, They Began Making A Few Jokes Around Each Other And Talks Some More Stuff About The Things That Happen After The Great Thaw While Enjoy The Beautiful Scenery Until The Sun Began To Set Which Signalled Kristoff To Began His Proposal.

"Isn't It Beautiful?"

"Yep, Sure Does."

"You Know What's Beautiful Other Than The Setting Sun?" Kristoff Asked In A Romantic Way

"Um….. The Flower Field I Guess" Anna Answered In Confuse Since Still Has No Idea What Kristoff Is Talking About.

"No, Silly. It's You." Kristoff Gazed Back At Anna Looking Deep Into Her Eyes.

"Wait, What?!" Anna Was A Bit Shock With The Answer. Kristoff Then Continues

"Anna, Let Me Be Honest With You Here. Ever Since We First Met At Oaken's Trading Post, I Never Thought That I Would Lay My Eyes On You Because Of Our Status. But Since After The Great Thaw, Things Began To Change And It Seem Like I Began To Develop Feeling Towards You Which Made Us A Couple From The Day I Confessed To You. But Now, I Felt That Our Feeling Had Developed Even Further And Deeper Than We Ever Could. Anna, You Are Very Lovely Girl And You Will Always Be There When I Need You The Most Just The Same Way As You Treated Your Sister. And For That, I Couldn't Ask More From You. So Now, It's Time For Me To Give You Your Birthday Present."

After Finishing His Sentences He Proceed By Pulled Out A Small Box Out From The Pocket Of His Vest. He Then Present The Box To Anna And At The Same Time, He Kneel Down Before Her. He Opened The Box Presenting A Beautiful Diamond Ring Inside.

Anna Knew What Was Happening And Began To Tear Up In Her Eyes. Then Kristoff Finished Up The Last Sentence.

"Princess Anna Of Arendelle, Would You Marry Me?"

After Giving Anna Some Moment To Herself, She Finally Gave A Nod To Kristoff Which Signify That She Agree To Marry Him. They Hugged Each Other And Kissed For Quite Some Times Before They Pull Away.

"Glad You Accepted It, I Was Worried That You Won't." Kristoff Blurred Out

Anna Replied Him. "Don't Be Silly. For All The Thing You Did To Me, I Obviously Say Yes To You No Matter What. Plus, You Are The Only One That I Would Like To Be Together With Other Than My Sister."

After That, They Began Packing Up Their Stuff And Began Their Journey Back To The Castle Before The Night Falls To Avoid The Wolves.

Elsa, On the Other Hands Overseen the Couple's Proposal by Looking through a Binocular at the Castle Balcony Where Her Study Was Located. When She Saw The Couple Hugged And Kissed Each Other. She Knew That Anna Accepted Kristoff Marriage Proposal. Elsa Eyes Began To Form Tear Of Happiness For Her Sister Because She Can't Help But To Feel Happy For Them. All She Wanted Anna Was To Deserve The Best After Everything Had They Had Been Through. But Then, A Sudden Thought Came Upon Elsa Mind. Will She Ever Gets To Be Like Her Sister, Getting Marry To The Love Of Her Life?

Since Young, All Elsa Could Think Of Doing Was To Control Of Her Power And Avoid Hurting Someone Else. With All That Going Through Her Mind, She Doesn't Have Any Interest On The Subject Romance. Even Though After She Had Gotten Control Of Her Power During The Great Thaw, She Still Doesn't Have Interest In Romance Until Now. Maybe Because She Also Wanted To Have A Normal Life Where She Could Have A Family Of Her Own Like What Her Sister Is Going Through. With That, Elsa Began Drifting Into the Thoughts She Was Having.

Her Thoughts Were Distracted When Kai Entered The Room And Asked The Queen.

"Did Princess Anna Accepted Master Kristoff Marriage Proposal?"

"Yeah, She Did." Elsa Replied While She Was Still Shredding Tears.

"Well That Greats! By The Way Your Highness, You Should Get Ready For The Party That You Had Planned Since The Guest Are Starting To Arrive While Princess Anna And Master Kristoff Should Be On Their Way Down Before The Night Fall." Kai Informed Elsa About The Party Schedule Before Leaving The Room.

After Shredding Her Last Tear, Elsa Immediately Went Back To Her Room And Prepare Herself For Anna And Kristoff Arrival For The Surprise Party.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Sorry Guys, I Know It Took A Few Days For Me To Complete Chapter 3.

But Yeah It Finally Out!

 **FYI**

Secondly, I Was Running Of Idea Where I Ended Up Making A New Snowgirl For Olaf.

The Name Eliana Was Rumour To Be The Name Olaf Love Interest In Frozen 2. Therefore, I Decided The Name. Hahaha!

Well Most Of The Content In This Chapter Was A First Time….. So Yeah I Hope You All Enjoy It.

For Now On, I Try To Update The Story Once Very Week

Till Then See Ya!


	5. Chapter 4 (Even More Surprises!)

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **21 June 1842**

 **Late Evening…**

A Few Days Ago, Elsa Had Order The Guard To Send Out Invitation To All The People Of Arendelle To Come And Celebrate Anna Birthday At The Castle. While Kristoff And Anna Had Their Date, All The People Had Gather At The Castle Ballroom For The Final Preparation Of The Party Before The Couple Return. Elsa Was Still In Her Room Preparing Herself For The Evening. This Time, She Wore A Royal Navy Blue Dress With Her Signature Snowflake Pairing With A Matching Blouse That Is Much Similar To What She Used To Wear Before She Was Crowned Queen And Her Hair Was Braid In to A Bun. After Getting Herself Ready, She Will Be Going To The Castle Ballroom To Meet Up With The Citizens Where She Gave Out Instructions To The Attendee On How Are They Gonna Surprise Anna When She Returns Back To The Castle With Kristoff. Upon Leaving Her Room, Elsa Saw Olaf Bringing Eliana On A Tour Around The Castle. When They Met, She Greet The Snowcouple.

"Hey, Olaf. Hey, Eliana. I See That Both Of You Are Getting Along Just Fine."

"Oh Hey Elsa, Olaf Was Showing Me Around The Castle. It Is Really A Very Huge Place." Eliana Replied.

"Hey Elsa, Where Are You Going?" Olaf Asked

"Olaf, I'm Going To Meet Up With The Townsfolks At The Ballroom Where We Will Be Having A Surprising Party For Anna Because Today Is Her Birthday."

"Can We Come Too Elsa?" Eliana Asked Elsa Excitedly.

"Sure, Why Not!"

Together Elsa And The Snowcouple Went To The Ballroom Where Final Preparation Are Underway For Anna Surprise Birthday Party.

 **Meanwhile On The Other Side Of Arendelle…**

"Anna, We Almost Back To The Castle Anna." Kristoff Updated Anna Who Seem A Bit Worried.

"What The Matter Anna Is Something Bothering You." Kristoff Asked

"Oh! It Nothing. No Worries. I'm Just Glad That We Almost Back To The Castle" Anna Assured Kristoff That She's Ok.

But The True Is Anna Was Feeling Not Alright. She Was Indeed Very Happy To Accept Kristoff Marriage Proposal, She Still Worried That Her Sister Would Deny Giving Her Blessing For Their Marriage Or Even Cause Another Eternal Winter For It, Thus Making History Repeats Itself.

When They Arrived Back To Town, Anna Thoughts Were Distract When She Felt Something Was Odd. Usually The Town Would Be Quite Lively At Night But Due To Some Reasons It Had Been Very Quiet Today. Things Even Get Even Odder When They Arrived Back To The Castle. The Lights Were Not Light Up And No One, Not Even Her Sister, Elsa, Welcome Her Back From Her Date. Anna Eventually Decided To Do A Bit Of Detective Work And Get To The Bottom Of It. But The Moment She Open The Castle Door, The Light Immediately Lit Up And There Was A Huge Crowd Gathering At The Doorway. Elsa Was Standing At The Middle Of The Crowd Along Olaf And Eliana By Her Side. They All Said Together.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Princess Anna!"

"Wow." Anna Gasped Upon The Sight In Front Her. She Was Too Stun To Say Anything Right Now.

Indeed, Anna Was Surprise. She Knew Elsa Always Like To Surprise Her At The Time That She Least Expected The Most. Once Again, Elsa Came Forward And Hug Her Sister Tightly And Greeted Her.

"Happy Birthday My Dearest Little Sister."

Anna Looked Back At Kristoff Who Knew That Elsa Had Planned This Surprise All Along. Elsa Then Lead Them To The Ballroom Followed By The Attendee. Upon Entering The Ballroom, The Anna Can't Help But To Admire How Much Effort That Elsa Had Put In To Prepare The Party. The Ballroom Itself Was Decorated With Ice And Snow. Anna Stare In Awe When She Came Upon A Life Size Status Of Herself Made Out Of Ice Which Stood Out As The Centre Piece Of The Ballroom. At The Buffet Table Stood A Big Chocolate Ice Fountain. Yes, An Ice Fountain With Chocolate Gushing Out Of It. Around The Fountain, There Were Different Kind Of Foods. Then There Was Her Pricey Birthday Made Of Out Valrhona Dark Chocolate and Truffle Oil. There Was Also A Band Playing Lively Music To Fit Into The Party Atmosphere.

"So, What Do You Think Of The Party" Elsa Asked Her Sister Who Was Still Trying To Process Everything That Happen Since She Arrived Back. After A Few Moment, She Replied Back To Her Sister.

"IT'S AWESOME!"

"Glad That You Like It."

The Party Began When Anna Cuts Her Pricey Birthday Cake Before The Guests Could Enjoy The Delicious Foods That Were Prepared For The Evening. At The Same Time, Elsa Also Get Her Chances Presented Anna Her Birthday Presents Where She Helped Anna To Wear The Special Snowflake Earring That She Specially Made For Her. After The Buffet There Will Also Be A Dance Session Where The Attendee Can Dance At The Middle Of The Ballroom.

While The Sister Were Having A Peep Talk. Kristoff Approached Anna And Offered Her To Dance With Him.

"Anna, May I Have This Dance With You?" He Asked Anna While Trying No To Blush.

"Oh Kristoff Yes, You May." Then The Couple Proceed To The Middle Of The Ballroom And Began Dancing To The Rhythm. Eventually, Their Dance Was So Good That It Became The Centre Of Attention Of The Party. Anna Was Even More Surprised That Kristoff Knew How To Control The Dance Floor In Such A Calm Way While Everyone Was Looking At Them.

"Kristoff, I Didn't Know You Could Dance So Well." She Said.

"Well I Had Been Practising For Some Time Because I Knew That I Had To Dance With You During An Official Ball." Kristoff Replied Calmly While Looking Deep Into Anna's Eyes.

Anna Blushed Slightly When He Respond Back To Her In Such A Dreamy Way.

Elsa On The Other Hand, Was Also Enjoying Watching Her Sister Dancing With Her Fiancé As They Both Were Dancing Like Never Before. But For Some Reasons, She Couldn't Helped But To Be Jealous For Both Of Them Because Anna Get To Share Something Together With The Love Of Her Life. Elsa Only Wished That She Could Some Could Experience The Same Thing That Anna Was Experiencing Soon When She Met Her One.

Soon After The Dance Session Ended, She Requested Kai To Summon Both Anna And Kristoff To Be With Her In Front Of Her Throne. Apparently, Elsa Decided To Announce Anna And Kristoff Engagement Since Everyone In The Kingdom Is Here At The Party. After They Were Standing Beside Her, Elsa Immediately Addressed The Crowd.

"Good Evening People Of Arendelle, Once Again I'm Very Grateful That You All Are Able To Attend This Surprise Party And Helped Me To Celebrate My Little Sister Birthday. Now, I Do Have A Special Announcement For All Of You For This Lovely Evening. Arendelle Official Ice Master And Deliverer, Kristoff Bjorgman Will Soon Be Marrying My Sister, Princess Anna Of Arendelle And For That I'm Giving My Blessing To Them. Wishing Them A Life Time Of Love And Happiness."

After Hearing The Announcement Made By Her Sister, Anna Jaw Hit The Ground, Bounced And Hit The Ground Again While The Crowd Gave Their Applause And Wishing The Best For Both Kristoff And Anna.

Clearly Anna Didn't Hear It Wrongly As She Tried To Pick Her Jaw Up. Her Sister Had Actually Just Make An Official Announcement To The Whole Kingdom That She Will Be Marrying Her Love, Kristoff And She Will Also Give Her Blessing To Both Of Them! Anna Was Too Surprised To Process Everything That Just Happen A Few Minutes Ago. The First Question That Popped Into Her Mind Was How Elsa Knows About The Marriage Proposal Arrangement And How She Knows That She Accepted Kristoff Marriage Proposal. As For Kristoff, He Was Surprise That Elsa Made The Official Announcement Quite Too Soon Since They Haven't Pick Up A Date Yet.

After The Announcement, The Party Went Along Quite Well And Everyone Was Very Much Enjoying Themselves. The Party Goes On For A Few More Hours Until Everyone Left The Castle To Turn In For The Night. On The Other Hand, Anna Wanted To Ask Elsa About The Marriage Proposal But It Seem Like Elsa Had Already Retreated To Her Room And Fell Asleep. In The End, Anna Decided To Do The Same Too Since It Been A Long Birthday Day For Her. She Went Back To Her Room Where She Had Bath And Changed Into Her Night Gown Before Pulling Herself Up To Bed Due To Exhaustion. Before Drifting Back To Fantasyland, She Said.

"The Best Birthday Day I Ever Had Yet!"

* * *

 **Author Note**

Another Chapter Is Out. There Is Still Some Mistake But I Will Correct Them Soon If I Had The Time.

By The Way, I Suggest You All To Read Back The Old Chapters Once In A while Because We Still At The Beginning Of The Story And I Had To Do Some Minor Adjustment And Correction Especially The Date And Some Important Event That I Need To Update Which Happened After The Great Thaw.

Chapter 5 Will Take A Bit Longer So Please Bear With Me A Bit.


	6. Chapter 5 (The Day After)

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **22 June 1841,**

 **Early Morning…**

Today, Elsa Had Woken Up Quite Earlier Than Usual To Get Started On Her Duties Or 'Queen Stuff' A Name Which Was Given By Anna Quite Sometimes Ago Because Elsa Duties As Queen Were Quite Boring And Not Fun. Yesterday Elsa Had Taken The Day Off To Celebrate Her Little Sister Birthday, Which Mean Her Workloads Were Doubled Up. Upon Entering Her Studies, She Was Greeted By Another Huge Stacks Of Document And Paper That Were Sent In Today Plus A Few More Notes Of The Meetings She Will Be Attending Today. She Sighed And Proceed To Her Desk.

Elsa Then Summon Kai Into Her Room To Inform Her Sister That She Will Be With Her This Late Evening As She Knew Anna Was Gonna Asked Her About The How And Why Regarding Her Marriage. But To Begin Explaining Herself To Anna, She Had To Complete All This Works First. Elsa Also Requested Kai To Summon Kristoff To Meet Up With Her During This Evening Too So That He Can Discuss About The Wedding Engagement Together With Anna.

"Well…This Is Gonna Be A Long Day." She Said Before She Began To Look Through The Pile Of Documents And Paper Works.

 **Late Morning…**

Anna On The Other Hand Had Woken Up Quite Late Than Her Usual Timing Because Of The Exhaustion For Celebrating Her Birthday Party Yesterday. After Getting Herself Ready, The First Thing She Wanted To Do Was Look For Elsa To Ask How She Knew Everything Regarding Her Marriage. But She Had To Get Some Breakfast First As Her Stomach Began Growling. With That, She Entered The Dining Area To Get Some Food And Appease Her Hunger. As She Was Having Her Breakfast, She Was Greet By Kai, Who Just Entered The Dining Room.

"Morning Princess Anna."

"Morning Kai" She Greeted Back

"By The Way Kai, Where Is My Sister?"

"She's In Her Study Right Now. But Her Royal Majesty Had Requested Me To Inform You That She Will Be With You During This Late Evening As She Wanted To Complete Her Duties That Was Left Over Yesterday And Also Today Current One." He Told Anna

"Oh Thank For The Message Kai."

"It My Pleasure, Princess Anna. I'll Be Taking My Leave Now." The Master Servant Said Returning Back To His Duties.

"Jeez, I Guess Elsa Had To Complete Her 'Queen Stuff' Before She Can Began Answering All My Question." Anna Said To Herself While Feeling A Bit Annoyed.

"Well, I Think I'll Be Spending Some Time in Town Doing Some Shopping and Maybe Get Some Chocolate for Elsa Too." Before She Began Skipping To Town After Having Her Breakfast.

 **Noon**

 **In Town…**

Throughout Her Trip In Town, Anna Had Bought Some New Dress For Elsa And Herself. Even Though Elsa And Her Dress Were Usually Made By The Royal Tailor, She Still Likes To Go Into Town To Get Some Normal Plain Dress Like What The Citizen Used To Wear For Their Daily Life. Since Young, Anna Was Quite Used To Being Treated As A Royalty. But Soon, She Wanted To Experience What Is Like To Live As Normal Citizen In A Thriving Kingdom. After Elsa Had Declared The Open Gate, Anna Would Wear These Normal Plain Dress And Goes Into Town To Experience A Normal Citizen Life. Elsa Too Used To Had The Same Thoughts That Anna Have. Once In A While, She Will Also Join Her Little Sister Experience A Normal Lifestyle During Her Free Time.

Anna Also Bought Some Fine Chocolate For Elsa That Was Just Imported From Belgium Today Before Having A Hearty Lunch At Arendelle Most Finest Diner Called The Friaren. While Having Lunch, She Saw Olaf And Eliana Playing With Some Kids Around The Corner. She Decided To Join Them After Her Meal.

"Hey Anna!" The Snow Couple Greeted Anna Before The Kids Came Forward To Greet Her Too.

"Hey Princess Anna!"

"Hey Olaf! Hey Eliana! Hey Kids, Just Call Me Anna Will Do, There's No Need For Any Formality. By The Way, Mind If I Join You All?"

"YES!" The Snowcouple And The Kids Replied Anna Excitedly. Anna Then Spend The Rest Of The Evening Playing With Them Until Late Evening When Her Sister Finished Her Duties.

 **Late Evening…**

 **The Castle**

"Whew! I Guess That's Should The Last Pile Of Documents For The Day!" Elsa Sigh In Relieve After Finishing Signing The Last Document.

At Least For Now She Can Relax A Bit Before Her Sister Explode Into The Room Anytime Soon And Ask Her All The Questions That She Needs To Know. Elsa Went Into The Library To Do Some Reading While Waiting For Her Sister And Fiancé To Meet Her To Discuss About Their Marriage.

 **Meanwhile In Town**

"Bye Guys, See You Next Week!" Anna Wave Towards The Kids While Heading Back To The Castle With Olaf And Eliana.

"Same Time, Same Place?" One Of The Kids Name Thomas Asked

"Yep! Same Time Same Place." Anna Replied

Anna Had Been Playing With The Snowcouple And The Kids Throughout The Evening. But At The Same Time They Accidentally Some Trouble. Apparently They Accidently Made A Horse Gone Rogue And It Had Cause Some Serious Damage In Town. Luckily No One Hurt And None Of The Citizen Blamed Them Since It Was An Accident. Eventually Anna Decided To Join Them Every Week And Have Some Adventure With Them.

"Well Since It Almost 4pm, I Think It's Time To Disturb My Big Sister" Anna Grinned.

Upon Entering The Castle, She Was Greeted By Her Beloved Kristoff Who Just Came Back From His Ice Harvesting Trip At The Northern Trail.

"Hey Feisty-pants, How's You're Shopping Trip At Town?" Kristoff Asked Her As He Noticed Anna Holding A Few Shopping Bag.

"Nothing Special, Just Some Plain Dress For Me And Elsa, Some Chocolate, You Know The Usual One And Another Box Of Premium Chocolate Which Was Just Imported From Belgium This Morning. How About Your Ice Harvesting Trip?"

"Nothing Much But I Did Pay "My Family" A Visit And Told Them About The Good News. Apparently After Hearing The Good News, I Think They Started Doing Some Preparation For The 'Wedding Ceremony' Again Like The One We Had During Your First Visit." He Sigh After Telling Anna Before She Began Cracking Up.

"By The Way, Why Did You Came Back To The Castle Much Early Than Usual?" Anna Asked While Trying To Recover From Her Laughter.

"Oh! This Morning Kai Told Me That Your Sister Requested Me To Meet Her During The Late Evening Period So I Went Out Earlier To Make Sure I Return Back In Time For The Meeting. When I Returned, Kai Informed Me That She Was In The Library Waiting For Me"

"Hmm, Seem Like We Gonna Get A Talk From Her About Our Marriage?" Anna Concluded

"Wwait! What Do You Mean By We?" Kristoff Replied Was Surprised.

"When I Was Having My Breakfast This Morning, Kai Too Also Informed Me That Elsa Will Be Meeting Me This Late Evening After She Completed All Her "Queen Stuff". Anna Explained.

"Well, I Guess You May Be Right About The Talk After All." He Said. Before They Headed To The Castle Library.

 **A Few Minutes Later At The Library…**

Elsa Was Reading Her Books By The Windows When Suddenly Bang! The Library Door Swung Open With Force Followed By Anna Voice.

"Hey Elsa! How Was Your Day. You Know I Have A Lot Of Question With You But Kai Told Me That You Were Busy. So I Went Into Town Bought Some Dress And Chocolate. Oh, I Also Bought You This Box Of Premier Chocolate That Was Imported Today From Belgium."

Anna Then Placed The Box Of Chocolate On The Table. As For Kristoff, He Had Already Sat Down And Wait While Anna Is Having Her Sisterly Conversation With Elsa. Anna Continued

"After Lunch, I Went To Play With Olaf, Eliana, And The Kids In Town Where We Accidentally Cause A Small Mess. Uh, I Mean We Were Playing Tag And We Accidentally Hit Hard On The Horse Before They Gone Out Of Control And Because It Was Shock. But I Guess It Wasn't Our Fault Since It Was An Accident That The Horse Gone Rogue?" Anna Look At Elsa In A Sheepish Way Where She Returned Anna With A Shaking Head Accompany By A Smile.

"Well, Let Just Keep That Out For Now Because I Have Some Question For You Elsa."

"Anna, I Already Knew That You Will Be Asking Me About Your Marriage And All Detail You Want To Know"

Anna Then Sat Down Before Elsa Did The Same. Elsa Continued

"A Week Before Your Birthday, Kristoff Came To Me And Asked For My Permission To Take Your Hand In Marriage And I Granted That Permission Even Though It Was Not Necessarily Because You Two Are Mend For Each Other. I Have Also Seen The Ways He Treated You And Gave Me The Answer That He Is The Right One For You."

"How About The Announcement, How Did You Know I Say Yes To Kristoff ? " Anna Asked.

"I Uh…Actually Saw Everything Through A Binocular."

"Elsa!" Kristoff And Anna Said In Surprise.

"What! I'm Just to Make Sure Everything Turn out Fine." Elsa Said Trying To Clear Herself Up

"Oh Sis, It Alright. After What I Had Been Through The Last Time. I'm Sure You're Just Concern About Me. No Harm Done." Anna Assure Elsa.

"Thank Anna, So Since Both You And Kristoff Are Here, Let's Began Discussing The Wedding Arrangement.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Well Sorry For The Delay But Here It Is Chapter 5.

But There Will Be More Changes In This Chapter If I Got Time To Update In The Future.

Anyway Enjoy!


	7. Author Update

**Author Update**

* * *

Hi Guys,

I know it been 1 year since I started my first fan fiction called "Destiny Await". But because I have a lot of stuff going on because I just entered University and began my first semester. Since then, I haven't got the chance to complete even 3% of the story yet!

Anyway, I have decided to come back and continue on with the story since I know some of you might wonder where would the story goes on next. Plus I have a lot of surprise and idea coming up which will be a major turn of event and create a new alternative timeline of "Olaf Frozen Adventure".

Note that i have decided to change the upcoming present event to 2019. Hopefully, you all wont mind about it.

Well Chapter 6 will be out this week if I can make it in time ^-^


	8. Chapter 6 (Life With Romance & Dinner)

**Disclaimer: All Character From Frozen Belongs To Disney**

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

At the library, Elsa had discuses all the Schedule and arrangement for Anna and Kristoff Wedding. As for the date itself, they decided to have the wedding on the first day of March next year so that the preparation can be done without any rush. They also planned to make another announcement tomorrow not only to the kingdom but also some other important trade alliances and relative to Arendelle regarding the actual date of their marriage. After finalizing all the small details regarding about the wedding, Anna and Kristoff decided to retreat to give Elsa some time to rest. After all, she had completed all her "Queen Stuff" of the day plus Anna and Kristoff marriage discussion.

Since the evening is still young and there is still 2 more hours left before the royal chef will serve her dinner. She decided to conduct a reflection on her life from the night which cause her to be isolated from the world until today where she restore her relationship with Anna and also became one of the most successful around Europe. She felt that everything should be as it is and nothing is going change that. As she look back upon everything she had done to her kingdom, she wished that her father and mother would be here to witness it and be proud of her.

But still, she felt that she still missing something like maybe someone that can always be there for her no matter what like a partner. Then, she though back on Anna relationship with Kristoff. Over the past 2 years, she saw how their relationship grow which eventually became what it is today. Everyday having fun with each other, creating new memories that will last for a lifetime. She then felt a sense of jealousy for Anna because she is with the love of her life other than her. After giving herself a long thoughts, Elsa sigh and said

"Maybe it is time for me to get a suitable suitor and experience what life with romance in it. I might also need to consort Anna regarding these kind of stuff since I have no clue where should I start and she had been dating Kristoff for the past 2 years.

Hopefully, she won't cause a big commotion about it or even use it as a blackmail in the future which she always forced me to do embarrassing stuff."

After rolling her eyes when she finished that sentence, she retreated back to her room to take a bath and take a small nap to refresh herself after a long day.

 **Two Hour Later…**

At the dining room, Anna was waiting impatiently for her dinner. With all that discussion regarding her wedding and her fun time with Olaf, Eliana and the kids in town during the afternoon , it is no surprise that she is very eager to fill her stomach with energy. When the royal chef served her Kjøttkaker (A Norwegian dish which consist of pan-fried meatballs of minced meat in gravy served with either mashed peas or creamed cabbage.), she immediately began munching it down in an informally manner until she noticed Elsa haven't arrived at the dining area to have her dinner yet. Usually, Elsa would have her dinner on time because she is always punctual. With that, she stop eating and look for Elsa. Eventually she found Elsa at her room sound asleep and began waking her up to have her dinner with the usually routine.

When Elsa arrived at the dining hall, Anna was almost finished with her meal.

"Anna, why didn't you wait for me before you started gobbling down your meal?"

"Well, I had used up all my energy of the day in town and during our discussion which makes my stomach began growling inside my head." Anna replied sheepishly

"Anna, you do know stomach does not growl right?" Elsa continued.

"Yeah, because it is a metaphor. Plus, you would always on time to have your meal." Anna replied back sarcastically.

"Point taken, but because I have the deal with the double load of paper, the additional meeting that was reschedule to today and your wedding discussion, I was exhausted." Elsa yawned while replying Anna.

With that, Elsa took her seat and began to have her meal in a polite way. The sister continue to talk together with Elsa nagging about her "Queen Stuff" where she had an argument with council regarding about the embargo laid upon the Kingdom of Weselton. Apparently, some of the council member suggested Elsa to lift the embargo upon the Kingdom of Weselton because certain natural resources can be bought at a cheaper price compared to their current trading partner with the other Kingdoms.

"Elsa, you won't lift the embargo upon the Kingdom of Weselton right?" Anna asked in concern.

With a huge sigh, Elsa replied.

"For now, I won't consider lifting the embargo upon the Kingdom of Weselton due to the Duke's persecution and for everything that he done which almost broke our kingdom apart. But, I might give them a glimpse of hope in re-establishing trade with us in the future if they prevention step to prevent history from repeating itself. Luckily, most of the council member are able to accept this reason."

"Anna, do you think papa and mama would be proud if they are still here?" Elsa continued.

"They would Elsa, you actually got to control your power, restore our relationship and also made Arendelle into one of the most important port in Europe! How would they be not proud of you?" Anna replied back to assure her sister is doing the correct thing.

"That true, it just that I'm not sure what they will think about it."

"Oh don't you worry about that, as long as I'm here. I will always be proud of you for everything that you done. Everything is going be alright sis."

The sister pull themselves into a small hug before returning to their seat. Their conversation continued on until Elsa asked her sister.

"Anna, can you define what the meaning of love?"

"Elsa you dummy, you already know what love is. Love thaw, love melt, love is warm. Love is the main reason that you can control your power and allows us to sit together, having our meal together and have a decent conversation after these 2 years." Anna explaining it in such detail after hearing such a surprise question from her sister which she thought she all along.

"I know that. But what I meant by love is a different kind of love" Elsa replied after her sister had misunderstood what she meant.

"What is you mean different kind of love?" Anna who was still clueless regarding about her sister asked.

"What I meant was romantic love, like boyfriend, girlfriends, couple relationship and lifestyle and etc."

"…?!"

That was the reaction that Anna.

"Why are you asking this Elsa" Anna proceed to further question her.

"What, I'm just curious about it that all." Elsa replied back softly while her face started to blush. Elsa wished that Anna would not know the reason of why she is asking this kind of stuff. But eventually,

"I think I get the picture now." Anna said

"Elsa, are you telling me that you want to understand more about romance and couple relationship so that you can persuade a relationship with a suitable suitor of your liking?" Anna asked with the tempted express.

"Yes…." That was all Elsa can replied back with her shy expression on.

"Seem like someone need to see love doctor now" Anna sang the sentences out loud.

"Anna, please keep it down. I want to let anyone know about this. Plus it is embarrassing to let everyone know that I have not experience in romantic relationship and stuff." Elsa said while covering her sister mouth after the stunt that she pulled.

"You're kidding right, you're telling me that you also don't have any clue regarding about romance and couple relationship."

Elsa nod her head slowly.

"Lord save me right now." That was all Anna can say.

"Hey! I been spending the past 13 year learning how to control my power. When and how would I have the time to think about anything related to romance and other kind of stuff like normal people do?"

"Yeah…... I guess that a point taken." Anna answered back while her eye facing upward recalling back the memories when they are young.

"Anyway since we are free for the rest the evening, I will share with you everything that you need to know about Ro-mance." Anna continue while empathizing the word romance in an Italian accent.

Later on , they head toward the library and again where Anna enlighten Elsa every aspect regarding about a healthy relationship, some stuff that she had read through storybooks Plus, sharing her personal experience while dating Kristoff in detail.

"So Elsa, since we are at the topic of romance? What kind of suitor are you looking, like any certain personality that may attract you?"

"Obviously not love at first sight or appearance that for sure!" Elsa answered back sarcastically.

"Hehe…. Yeah I guess so. Now that I think about it, I was pretty naive back then and I did want to rush thing down the road." Anna chuckling while rubbing the back of the head.

"Well at least you learn right." Elsa said.

"Yeah, I sure did!" Anna replied back confidently

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet since I still new to everything related to romance. But I will have a list of qualities that he should have first. I just need some times to think through." Elsa continue in answering Anna question.

"Sure sis"

While looking out of the window, Anna noticed that the Northern Light began to shine across Arendelle sky. Her face suddenly lid up and said.

"Elsa, you know that the sky awake so I'm awake!"

"Well, do you know what time is it right?" Elsa replied

"DO YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN?" Anna scream excitedly.

And with that, the sister headed toward the ballroom.

Then Anna recalled the sentence that she used to tell Elsa when they wanted to play with her power when they are young.

"DO THE MAGIC! DO THE MAGIC!" Anna said in excitement.

With a small twirl, Elsa released a small portion of her power and covered the whole ballroom with snow. The sister then began to play with the snow while recalling the happy moment when they are still young until they got exhausted and went to bed.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Finally, after 1 year. Chapter 6 is out. Hope you all enjoy.

Like and follow it you want to know what's coming up next.

Till then, see you guys in the future.


End file.
